Getting Married Or Not?
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: Lisbon's getting married... but it's not to who you think it is... Don't worry, I'm a Jibson fan through and through, so it ends up being Jibson. PLEASE READ! it's my first attempt at a Mentalist Fanfic
1. Marriage?

**Hey everyone! I've always been a big fan of Mentalist, ESPECIALLY JIBSON! Anyways, I've never written any fanfics of Mentalist before, so I'm gonna try it out. Here it is! **

**It's set anytime post season 2 or 3… No spoilers or anything, based off nothing too. Just a little fun. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

_**Lisbon's getting married, but it's not to who you think it is… **_

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D THANKS **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe the plot? But I definitely don't own Mentalist or the characters. **

Teresa Lisbon sat in her office, mulling over to how she was supposed to break the news to her team. The two-carat diamond ring sat beside her, the sunlight hitting it, making it sparkle. Oh yes, that's right. Teresa Lisbon was getting married. Although, not quite. She may have the ring, but she had not accepted the proposal. There was something holding her back. In her mind, she argued it was only the team and the job, but she knew better. Oh she definitely knew better. And it was all thanks to a one curly-blonde hair, blue-eye consultant of hers.

She had feelings for him damn it, but she sure as hell was trying to subdue them in any way possible. But that goddamn Patrick Jane could see through everything. What kind of horrible thing has she done in the past to allow God to stick him with her? She sighed. So yep, those were the reasons keeping her from accepting the proposal to a wonderful, handsome and definitely hot as hell man.

Lisbon knew she couldn't put it off any longer. She took a breath and yelled through her office door.

"Guys, get in here!"

As one, Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby and Grace Van Pelt stood and walked over to her office door.

"Boss?" Cho asked, as stoic as ever.

"Get Jane in here, we need to talk." _Of course Jane hadn't come. _Lisbon thought, _why would he? Not like he's ever listened to me before._

Van Pelt walked over to where Jane was sitting and kicked his couch.

"Get up, Lisbon wants to see us."

Jane squinted up at the red-head, "Yeah, you guys. I'm just the consultant. I'll find out later."

Lisbon, sensing Jane would probably not listen to Van Pelt hollered, "JANE! GET YOUR LAZY FAT ASS IN HERE NOW!"

"Told you," Van Pelt smirked at the arrogant consultant.

Begrudgingly, Jane dragged his feet off his couch and headed in the direction of his boss's office.

Once everybody was crowded into Lisbon's office and the door was shut, Lisbon began.

"Okay, so, you all know that I've been seeing someone for the past few months." She began.

"Yes, yes, yes, we know. Paul whatever his name is." Jane, understandably, has not been very happy at all with Lisbon's new love interest.

_That guy should be me, damn it. I'll love her, care for her and treasure her 100,000,000 times more than he, or anybody, ever would. But I can't. I'm too broken, and fragile. She deserves better. _Jane thought.

Everyone glanced at him and back at Lisbon, waiting for her to continue. "Um, yea. Anyway, I uh, he asked me to marry him. I uh, I think I'm getting married guys."

Everyone's mouth dropped open in surprise.

**Here we go. First chapter done! Sorry, it's a bit short. **

**I think I might have either one or two more to finish the story. Hope you like it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you! **

**Thanks! **

**Genie**


	2. Arguing

**Here's the second chapter. Thanks for reading guys! **

_PREVIOUSLY:_

"_Um, yea. Anyway, I uh, he asked me to marry him. I uh, I think I'm getting married guys." _

_Everyone's mouth dropped open in surprise._

NOW: 

She had been watching everyone's reaction, especially those of her partner. Of course, they reacted in a way she expected them too. But Patrick Jane's reaction sent a wave of doubt over her.

Lisbon thought Jane would be happy, or somewhat, satisfied that she was finally moving on with her life. She thought he hated her, that he would never want her. But now she saw and knew she was wrong.

Patrick Jane stood, tense and somehow, his face was similar to that of Cho; void of emotions. The light that usually danced in his eye was gone, and now was clouded with something she couldn't place. Anger? No. Hurt? No. Then it clicked. _It can't be, can it?_ She thought to herself over and over. It was Pain.

**JIBSON**

Jane couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lisbon? Married. No. No. Absolutely not. Not when he couldn't have a chance. He wanted her, he yearned for her, and he was in love with her. He stood motionless as the other three people in their team went to congratulate Lisbon.

Grace was the first to recover from the shock.

"No way, congrats Boss! Can I see the ring?"

Lisbon smiled at her youngest team member and gestured to the ring on the desk.

"It's absolutely amazing! You're really lucky Teresa, er – I mean Boss." Grace stumbled and blushed as she accidently called her boss by her first name.

"Thanks Grace." Lisbon replied softly.

Grace blushed again and stood beside Rigsby and elbowed him in the ribs. Rigsby immediately came out of his stupor and, by extension, so did Cho. They both congratulated Lisbon. The three left soon after, sensing that Jane and Lisbon would want some time alone. After all, it was no secret that Lisbon's news greatly affected Jane.

**JIBSON**

Jane and Lisbon were left in the office, an uncomfortable atmosphere descending onto the duo. They stared at each other in dead silence, until Jane broke it.

"Married?" Jane asked, still dazed.

"Yea, I guess so."

"T-to Paul?"

Lisbon slowly nodded, unsure of herself. The usually composed Patrick Jane seemed to be on the verge of collapsing.

"W-w-wh-why?"

"Why not, Jane?"

"But you said, you think you're getting married. You haven't accepted it?"

"No, but I think I will be."

"NO." Jane's answering tone was so sharp it startled her.

Anger, hurt, pain and all other types of emotion clouded her thinking. "You don't control my life Patrick Jane! When I finally found someone to love me, to care for me, and to treat me like I'm somebody, you ask me why? For god sake's Jane, you have never shown any interest towards me before, so don't start now. Not when my life is finally starting to be on track, not when everything is finally going the way I want it to go! So let me ask you Jane. WHY DO YOU INSIST ON RUINING IT FOR ME?"

Jane was taken aback by her outburst. "I-I wa-wasn-wasn't" He stuttered.

"Oh yea? IT SURE AS HELL DOES LOOK LIKE IT! Why won't I marry Paul? He's sweet, he's charming, he's handsome, and he doesn't treat me like trash! Unlike some people I know."

"I don't treat you like trash Lisbon, at least, not intentionally. If I did, I'm really sorry."

Lisbon laughed humourlessly. "OHHHH, so NOW you're sorry? Gee, where was that when I had the mountains of paperwork to complete because of YOUR stupidity? Where was that, when I had to stay back late nearly every friggin night while others went home, and even YOU had sleep? Where was that when I had to pull the all-nighters? If you really were sorry, YOU WOULDN'T DO IT IN THE FIRST CASE, YOU GODDAMN MORON!"

As Lisbon spoke, her voice rose louder, and soon enough, most of the bullpen could hear everything that was going on. Thankfully, it was nearing lunchtime. Most took the opportunity to leave, muttering something about being hungry and having reservations. The rest took their lunch to the break room, leaving the bullpen completely deserted. Even Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt had left, not wanting to be under their boss's wrath, if she was to turn on them.

Meanwhile, Jane kept stuttering over his words and apologies, not quite forming proper sentences or words. If it weren't for the situation, Lisbon would be laughing over the fact that she could render her normally composed consultant, a blubbering fool.

"Look Jane, I just want to know, what the hell made you ask WHY I would marry Paul?"

His answer made her eyes widen, and all angry, hurtful and evil thoughts of or about Jane flew out the window.

**Hopefully this was okay. PLEASE REVIEW! IT'LL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! **

**Thanks,**

**Genie**


	3. MakeUp and Love

**LAST CHAPTER! Thanks for staying true all the way guys and girls! **

_PREVIOUSLY_

"_Look Jane, I just want to know, what the hell made you ask WHY I would marry Paul?" _

_His answer made her eyes widen, and all angry, hurtful and evil thoughts of or about Jane flew out the window._

NOW

"It's because…. I-I-."

Jane looked down, ashamed he couldn't keep it together.

"Jane… Jane… Patrick?"

At the use of his first name, Jane's eyes snapped up to meet Lisbon's.

"Can you repeat that please?"

Jane took a breath before replying, "I love you so much it hurts, but I never want to let you go."

Lisbon's hand flew to her mouth, a gasp escaping her. "You-you do? But you never said anything."

"Of course I didn't. Why would I? Firstly, you were so happy and carefree with the new romance that I thought, if I said anything you would hate me forever. Secondly, I'm fragile and broken Teresa. Angela and Charlotte were killed because of me, and since we haven't technically captured Red John, I didn't want to get close otherwise something might happen to you, and I would never live with myself if it did. Thirdly and lastly, I believe you deserved something better than me, you deserve someone whole. Not some lunatic who is out to avenge his dead child and wife."

Lisbon couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was trying to process all her thoughts. _Jane loved her? He wanted to be with her? But he was scared that she might get hurt? Or didn't want him? What bull. _

"Patrick, please understand this. I don't care if you're some crazy ass lunatic, and that you're broken and fragile. I've always wanted to be with you. For crying out loud, I didn't agree to the proposal because I was being held back."

"You didn't accept it?" Jane was surprised.

"No, I couldn't settle down, not when I know my heart's already been stolen. The relationship with Paul was technically over. I broke it off after he proposed, but he made me keep the ring to reconsider. I told him I would call, but its, ahhhh, it's been a couple of weeks. He knows I'm never calling back. I'm giving him back the ring tomorrow."

"It's been a couple of weeks?" Jane's voice was an octave higher. "I didn't notice? Oh my god."

"I'm trying to confess my feelings here, and that's all you care about, your Mentalist skills? Great. Just great. See, this is what I mean!"

"You have it all wrong Teresa. I said that, because I realised that if I found out, I would've been able to tell you 'I love you' two weeks earlier, but I obviously couldn't."

"Oh… Sorry, but Patrick? I love you too."

Jane's answering smile was so wide, people on the moon probably could see it.

"I love you Terri. I love you a lot."

"What did you call me?"

"Errr, Terri. Your new nickname for me. Unless, you don't like it… Never mind, never mind! Pretend I didn't say anything!"

"No, Trick, I don't mind. I love it."

"Did you just call me Trick?"

"Yeah," Lisbon blushed, slightly embarrassed, "I'm not good with coming up with nicknames, but I quite like it because it really suits you."

"Don't worry Terri, it's clever."

Patrick pulled Teresa close and claimed her lips. They kissed, pouring their emotions, heart and soul into the one action that sealed each other's fate… For life.

**THE END! Thanks so much for reading this everyone! **

**Please, review, it'd be really great if you could, so I know what to brush up on. Thank you so so so much! **

**Genie**


End file.
